Nisa Contreras (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Hastings; Langdon Foss | First = Vote Loki Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Nisa Contreras grew up in a New York neighborhood which was thrashed during a battle between the Avengers and Loki. As an adult, Nisa became a reporter for the Daily Bugle, and exposed the corruption of NY governor Adam Hitt, who had poured the majority of the budget donated by Stark Industries to rebuild Nisa's neighborhood into his reelection fund. Years later, Nisa encountered Loki's new incarnation during a press event for a presidential debate. Nisa noticed an odd group of attendees, who revealed themselves to be agents of Hydra. Loki appeared on the scene, having being disguised as another reporter, and subdued the criminals. This incident, combined with Loki's claims to the press regarding politics caused the trickster god's popularity to skyrocket, to the point a notorious amount of people started to get behind the idea of him running for President, even though Loki himself claimed that was not his idea. During J. Jonah Jameson's interview with Loki, Nisa called Fact Channel, in order to encourage the people to stop endorsing Loki. Loki teleported from the TV studio to Nisa's apartment, to admit that he was planning on running, and to invite her to his secret campaign headquarters at the Ophidia Research Center in order to convince her to advocate for him. Nisa remained skeptical of Loki's plans even after the visit to Ophidia Research, and wrote an article maligning him; however, Loki coerced Nisa's editor, Michael, into changing the headline of her article to something positive, creating a massive amount of media buzz, based on the headline alone, which benefited Loki, who eventually made public his intention to become President. Nisa's following attempts to defame and expose Loki proved to be completely futile, and even counterproductive, to the point Loki used them to his advantage to gain more of the people's approval. These attempts to expose Loki included the discovery that his fundraising organization was secretly a worshiping cult, and the revelation that he had directly been involved in the Latverian civil war, aiding one of the two factions. With the help of Loki's head of security, Angela, Nisa acquired concrete evidence that Loki had stated the Hydra attack on the presidential debate, and exposed him a few days before election day. This revelation hardened the beliefs of Loki's supporters, and drove his detractors into panic, leading to a state of unrest. Nisa was contacted by Loki, who proposed her to conduct a live interview in order to make the people regain their composure. Nisa's remarks and a series of questions from the audience displayed that Loki didn't really have any actual policies or plan to run the country. The next day, when the elections were carried out, the support for Loki tanked, and he lost the election. As a consequence of having being one of the few reporters to actively oppose Loki, Nisa was offered her own news show by The Fact Channel. That same night, Loki visited Nisa, and tried to take credit for her rise to fame, claiming it was a consequence of his actions, but she brushed him off before they bid farewell to each other. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Nisa was a practicing Christian. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Christian Characters